Nothing Really Matters (to Me) -SLC Punk-
by Efils God
Summary: An SLC Punk fic. Introduces a new character...One of Eddie's friends becomes Stevo's new roomie.


Nothing Really Matters (to Me)  
  
Notes: This is an SLC Punk fic. Based on the movie. It begins from the night before Bob's death, and changes the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SLC Punk or any of its characters. Jay is my own character, but he's really boring so feel free to steal him. On with the fic:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Angry and disillusioned with the past fall, Stevo laid alone on the bed  
he'd fought for the right to sleep in against his roommate and best friend,  
Heroin Bob. The sound of light rock- reminiscent of the Beatles- came up  
from the loft's lower section, interrupting Stevo's momentary contemplation.  
"Christ, Bob, I knew you'd gone soft on me," Stevo called out as he walked  
down the small metal staircase, "but not this soft." As he looked towards the  
stereo, Stevo saw not one, but two people standing around the stereo  
  
Next to Bob stood a man looking to be no older than twenty with  
squinting hazel eyes, hair dyed a light, flaky shade of red, and clothes that  
appeared as if they belonged in the wash a month ago. "Who the fuck's this,  
Bob?"  
  
"You know, we were talking about getting another roommate to, like,  
take care of the rent and stuff. Well, here he is. This is Jay." Jay held out his  
hand for the shaking, which Stevo ignored. He picked up the case that sat  
next to the tape player.  
  
"'Herman's Hermits.' You listen to this shit?" Stevo inquired, looking  
up at Jay with half of a sneer and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I listen to other stuff, too. I listen to some punk."  
  
"We're going out tonight to hang and stuff. You should come," Bob  
said, trying to pull Stevo's mind from music.  
  
"What about that party at this 'Brandy' girl's house? Trish'll be pissed  
at you if you don't show up, Bob."  
  
"We need to bond with our new roomie, dude. She'll understand."  
  
"All right. You're the one that's _in love_," Stevo replied in a demeaning  
tone.  
  
"Fuck you, man."  
  
"C'mon, Let's go."  
  
The three punks sat in Stevo's freezing cold van, Bob in the passenger  
seat and Jay on one of the crates in the back. "So where did Bob find you,  
anyway?" Stevo asked, looking back.  
  
"I'm a friend of Eddie's."  
  
"Yeah, dude, you know when we were driving to Montana and he was  
talking about his gay friends? This is one of 'em." Stevo shrugged Bob's  
comments off and put in a tape that was sitting on the dash board. The  
Selecter's 'Missing Words' came on. Sort of like theme music for the drive  
out to the pub, where they would drink no alcohol due to the religious  
influence of the area making it illegal for public, non-state run places to sell  
normal alcohol.  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot, the three boys saw Eddie's black  
Cadillac- or at least Stevo and Heroin Bob did; the windows in the back of  
the van were spray painted over. As they stepped out of the van, they could  
smell the scent of piss in the air; it stood stagnant over the Salt Lake City that  
night. As they entered the bar, Stevo spotted Eddie and moved quickly into  
the booth seat that was across from him. Bob followed, and Jay took the spot  
next to Eddie. "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. You know. So you set us up with this fucker, huh?" Eddie  
glanced over at Jay for a moment before responding to Stevo.  
  
"Yeah, I had heard you were in search of someone more to split the  
rent with."  
  
"Well, not having a job makes scrounging rent fees together pretty  
hard."  
  
  
"You're still out on this no job Anarchy trip thing, huh?" Eddie asked,  
doing his best to sound respectful at the same time.  
  
"Better than being like Mike- going off to fight for the plants," Heroin  
Bob cut in.  
  
"You and Stevo went to college for your undergrads, too. What do you  
have to complain about?" Bob didn't have a comeback for that, and he was  
visibly becoming angry because of it.  
  
A waitress came by, and they all ordered. Jay remained silent most of  
that night while Bob, Stevo, and Eddie argued over their future, going to  
college, getting a job, and the whole concept of Anarchy. Bob and Stevo's  
lives were built around doing nothing. They felt that wasting their educated  
minds was the best way to fight the system. "Stevo, why don't you go back to  
college and finish up with your law degree? You don't have to do what your  
dad wants you to- you don't have to go to Harvard- you can stay here and  
finish it up at the U. Think about how much more effective it would be to  
fight by taking on cases and shit here in this town than to just sit on your ass  
for the next four years. I mean, you don't want to become like Sean or  
something." Bob got up after hearing that, looking pissed off.  
  
"I need to do something. I'll be back."  
  
"What's that all about?" Jay asked after Bob was out of range.  
  
"I never know with Bob." Stevo paused for a few moments before  
speaking again. "Oh, shit." He stood up and found his way to the pub's  
bathroom.   
  
As he entered, he saw Bob on the floor, bleeding from the shoulder.  
He was surrounded by shards from the shattered mirror. "Man, what the fuck  
are you doing?" Bob gave no response. "C'mon man," Stevo said with an  
outstretched hand to his friend, "we need to get out of here." With some help  
from Stevo, Bob made his way off the floor and out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Eddie and Jay. I need you two to hold him down for me in the  
van. We're going to the hospital." Eddie through down the cash for the check  
before he and Jay stood up to leave. Bob, meanwhile, at hearing the word  
'hospital' began fighting to get away from Stevo, who hooked his arms  
around Bob's from the back to prevent his escape.  
  
A couple hours later, Stevo, Eddie, and Jay sat in the waiting room at  
the local hospital. It had taken that long to restrain and calm Bob enough to  
get him from the pub to here. Stevo's father then walked in. "Hey, son. I  
heard about what happened. The restaurant is looking to sue...I figured you  
could use my help."  
  
"They're going to sue? Over the mirror?"  
  
"That's what I've heard. But I suppose I really need to talk to your  
friend. Have you given any thought to our conversation the other night?  
  
"I'm not going to Harvard, old man. But I have been thinking I might  
go back to school and finish up with law next year. Besides, you're the one  
who was accepted to Harvard again, not me."  
  
"You'll never get over that, will you?"  
  
"No, I don't think I will." Stevo stood up and walked out to his van.  
  
  



End file.
